Equestria Girls Dark Moon Diaries
by Story-Times Newspaper
Summary: A great sexy and powerful being has fun with with the equestria girls will she suceed in her plan? This a sex story so if your a fag don't read. Made by our first female author she likes to be called capricorn
1. Chapter 1

**Equestria girls Dark Moon Diaries Chapter 1 **

**Our new female author she likes to be called Capricorn she likes futa stories and my little pony yuri or just both**

**Hey guys sorry if you noticed this first chapter is a copy from the online comic hope you enjoy it this story.**

Twighlight was reading a book still in her formal school cloths. Spike noticed her and a question mark popped above his head. He tugged at her skirt to get her attention, "why are you reading its the weekend?" Spike said with an ignorant raised eye brow.

"I just like reading" Twighlight answered.

"Ugh geek" Spike complained.

"Whatever dude" Twighlight ignored him and shewing him away with her hand.

"Well I'll just hang out with one of the other ponies" Spike said.

"sure see ya" Twighlight said not looking away from her book.

Spike rolled his eyes and went out the door staring at Twighlight. Twighlight kept reading to herself until she heard a whisperof wind from around the vicinity. Something whispered in her ear. "Huh hello anyone there?" Twighlight announced with an echo to the room. She continued looking around the room until she saw Luna in front of her face. "Nice to see you again Twighlight" Luna greeted with her hands putting down Twighlights book.

"Oh I was hoping we would hang out today" Twighlight lit up

"You read my mind lets go to my palace" Luna suggested

"Alright" Twighlight couldn't wait Luna was one of her favorite princesses and Luna always had a massive collection of books to read. Luna put her hands on Twighlights shoulders and they teleported away.

Spike came back in the moment they left. "Oh yeah for-" Spike puckered his lips when he noticed she was gone. He grew a devious smile and went to go jump on her bed.

...And with a burst of iridesent energy twighlight and Luna appeared on the silenlty orchid lunar surface. Twighly showing her usual brainy and excitable self couldn't hold back a barrage of questions for her favorite princess. Yet of course midst of all her overthinking, she failed to notice the majestic glacial palace they where standing infront of. The ivory spires looming over them, Twighlight wonder what awaited them within the palace.

Twighlight stared in wonder at Luna's bedroom. A lavish library alive with magic. Spellbooks gently floated about them as the glow of an ever present ethereal light filled the grabbed a book floating by and opened to a random page. Luna did spend thousands of years here. Who knows what awesome magic Luna stumbled upon in all these years alone? Then Luna started to wonder why Luna was so eager on bringing her here. Was it because she never had a chance to share this place with anypony? But then as if reading her mind luna broke the silence.

"Twighlight...I must confess...I brought you her because I want something from you..." Luna whispered in her ear.

"See after you and your friends sealed my evil powers away I've been biding my time...finding ways I could bring them back. I promise you my sister will pay for what she did to me...and you're the key to my goal...you see there exist an ancient spell that can undo the powers of the Elements of Harmony, and thanks to the moon itself. Once my prison, I can now complete the spell...but not without 'combined' magical power..."

Luna went and sat on her bright blue bed and slightly pulled down her robe. Twighlight blushed at Luna's actions. Luna licked her lips with lust. "I figured you wounldn't mind for this idea. So I set up the spell in advance. As soon as we got her it was set in motion so there's no turning back now." Luna finished and a devious smile grew on her face.

Before Twighlight could utter the words she heard her heart beat. She felt a darkness pulse through her inocient body. She gasped as the conjuring effected her body. Twighlights body grew and teared through her formal clothes. Her breast grew larger and she was no longer a flat chested women. Her panties were only able to stay together in ripples before tearing in two. Revealing the cutie mark signifing Luna's very lust for her power.

Stunned Twighlight gazed at her new ample body as her breast jutted forth. "Now time for the next phase" Luna said menacingly. Just then Twighlight felt a dark power conjure in her now dark horn. A cloud of magic struck Luna enveloping her. "Ugh whats happening? This isn't how its suppose to work." Luma exclaimed before being drained of all her magic and falling lustfully.

As suddenlly the dark power entered her the magic slowly exited her as claws and bat like wings formed from her back. Then with a frightening timbre of long forgotten wrongs it spoke to her. Her body went back to its orignal appeareance she was saddened to see her breast were flat once more. Her lushes form was given to the being that slowly freed it self from her body.

"Ahhhhh its good to relinquished from that foolish Princess." The being spoke Twighlight tingled as she noticed her head between the beings large breast. I haven't had the chance to introduce myself but you can call me pure." Pure said "Twighlight you're not a good person like you think you are,ever since you started repressing your dark side I've realized the weakness to having a good side." Twighlight started to get wet when she felt Pure's breast squeeze against her head.

"I did everything I could to manipulated Luna, feed her worst side me. Whispering to her driving her mad with thoughts of all the wrongs done to her...til she finally weakened and her hunger for revenge pushed her to find just the right spell..."

"And now you'll provide me with the one thing I need to complete the spell, and be free...your young nobile little body." The words rolled of her tongue as it whispered into Twighlights ear. As the being got to her feet she grabbed twighlight and pulled and fondled Twighlights breast. She turned Twighlight and kissed her, Twighlight struggled to pull away but Pure was to strong and kept her still as her long tongue licked the back of her neck. Once the being had its fun from being born she lifted Twighlight and threw her on the bed. Pure forced Twighlights legs to open a rune above Pure's pussy glowed and a dick grew on it. "Please not that, please stop" Twighlight pleaded for pure not to put it in. The plead only gave Pure the feeling to rape her even more. Pure plunged her dick into her making Twighlight feel ever cruel thick inch of her dick.

You're so cute and so soft I'll enjoy being inside of you, it'll be like having a baby." The evil twin rammed her with increasing ferocity each hump towards making her twisted ambition a reality. Twighlight couldn't help but squirt out her own juices. Pure grabbed her face with her dead-cold sharp fingers. Pure wanted to fill her with dark magic as she was going to do every pony else. The twin continued to pull her dick in and out of Twighlight as she started to spank her ass until it turned a brutal red. Twighlight screamed to calm her abuser, Pure never gave her a chance to take a breath. Pure's dick went in ferther it burst pass Twighlight's anus into her rectum. Twighlight screamed and cried in lust and pain as the evil twin went in ferther. Twighlight felt her will be taken away from the zealous passion of a fiends plan coming to fruition.

Pure pulled out with Twighlights juices dripp from it. Pure's dick was close to cumming she justed wanted to torcher Twighlight for the final action. With a final thrust Twighlight felt the evil magic pour into her. Filling her beyond the content of lust for another womens pussy. Pure was gone as the power took control of Twighlight. Twighlights Conciusness began to break as Pure's mind began come to surface. Pure's breast grew and her dick grew containing a limitless amount of dark magic sperm.

Pure played with her naked about amazed now that her knowledge was increased miraculously from before. She gazed over to Twighlights ripped clothing and spotted a photo in the shreds. It showed all the other ponies in a group photo together. Pure smiled she knew how to spread her power through out the land.

**Well see ya later guys keep a look out for the the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Equestria Girls Dark Moon Diary Chapter 2**

_ Pure went over to Luna's dead body and unstrapped her sparkling blue robe. Pure used her magic to teleport back to ponyville and faded into Twighlight's bedroom. Spike didn't notice her as he ate noodles on the broken bed. Spike's eyes glanced towards Pure, Spike spat out his noodles in panic. "Twighlight ummm...this is..." Spike stared into the evil twin's grimm look as her lowered eyes stared at him. Pure used her magic to lift Spike from the bed and threw him into a nearby closet. Once he hit the back of the closet the doors shut and locked infront of him. "I don't have time to deal with pest like you." _

_ Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were racing on the track outside the school. Fluttershy was slugging behind from exghaustion, Rainbow Dash purposely slowed down behind her. Rainbow Dash's wings grew from her back and she flew past like a bullet leaving a faded rainbow behind her. Fluttershy was dizzy with swirls in her eyes "why'd you do that!" Fluttershy said rubbing her head on the ground. "Cause I can and I'm faster than you" she giggled to herself, Fluttershy walked away not finding it amusing. Rainbow Dash shrugged she didn't really care._

_Fluttershy was angry at Rainbow Dash but she to shy to tell her about it. Rainbow Dash always was better than her in every way; her figure and mostly lots of other ways. Fluttershy found no other ways to get back at her than challenge her to a race. She just needed away to give her an advantage. She squeezed her head to think, a lightbulb popped on her head. Rainbow Dash wasn't good at finding directions without taking a familiar route. She put it down in her notebook and went to challenge Rainbow Dash to a rematch._

_"Well then its about time you grew a backbone" Rainbow Dash teased she was always pestered by Fluttershy's shy nature. So when she challenged her to a rematch she was up to it. Until she noticed they'll be taking a run threw the forest and back she wasn't a pony to go in the woods. "But no flying" Fluttershy commanded she knew Rainbow Dash would just fly away. Rainbow Dash looked at the woods and started having second thoughts, but she couldn't back out now especially to Fluttershy. "Whatever I'll still beat you" Rainbow Dash teased. The ponies got into position and in a second they where off._

_Rainbow Dash made it across the forest and waited for Fluttershy as she caught up and fell in sweat. Fluttershy layed on the ground she was secretly frustrated as she layed there while Rainbow Dash still kept her superior stand. Rainbow Dash just waited for her to get up and regain her energy. Fluttershy ran with all her might Rainbow Dash just gave her a head start and ran in with all her power without her wings._

_Rainbow Dash left Fluttershy in the dust as she glotted in her near victory she noticed she was lost in the woods. She panicked she didn't know where to go from here. She did think about just flying off but then she would break the rules and lose. Finally she just decided to let Fluttershy have this one she would tease her about it later. She went over and relaxed on a tree she knew Fluttershy would come and find her soon._

_Fluttershy burst pass the trees and leaves. Fluttershy was still angry until she realized Rainbow Dash wasn't there. She had won for the first time, She opened her eyes noticing she never thought of what to do if Rainbow Dash got lost. She first looked way from the forest then went to get a flashlight to go look for Rainbow Dash._

_Rainbow Dash still didn't panic and relying on Fluttershy she waited. A twig cracked as someone or something approached her. Rainbow Dash got to her feet thinking it was Fluttershy. It wasn't, it was Pure who she thought was Twighlight. She noticed her hair was longer and and her cone and her skin were darker with purple. "Oh its just you, are lost like me" Rainbow Dash joked to Pure "nope just looking for you." Pure purred to her. "Whatever that means so you wanna wait for Fluttershy or just find our own way." Rainbow Dash asked, "no I know away back to ponyville its that way you lead" Pure said. Rainbow Dash shrugged and led the way._

_After a few minutes of walking Pure attack Rainbow Dash putting her hands behind her back. "What are tou doing" Rainbow Dash panicked. "You know maybe you should try finding a women to love Dash" Rainbow Dash stopped struggling when she said that. Pure stopped and turned her around to face her holding her shoulders. "You're just so strong and loyal but no one seems to want to date you." Pure began to hug her as Rainbow Dash thought in sadness. Pure took it to her advantage and kissed Rainbow Dash with her tongue. Rainbow Dash tryed pulling away only once, Pure had no grip on her but Rainbow Dash didn't care anymore. She hugged her as they kissed, Rainbow Dash felt in love. She let Pure's tongue have dominance over hers._

_She was disapointed when she pulled away. Pure grabbed her hand and they walked back to ponyville. They made it to Rainbow Dash's house, Pure grabbed Dash's ass and started kissing her. Pure fondled with Rainbow Dash's breast and she moaned with pleasure. Pure pushed her onto the bed on her back. "Now lets get down to business" Pure whispered, she ripped off Rainbow Dash's shorts in impatient lust. She grew her dick from her pussy, and plunged it into her anus and it went further pass her rectum. It made Rainbow Dash howl in both pain and pleasure "Twighlight please calm down" Rainbow Dash pleaded. It only increased Pure's lust and scratched Dash's ass. "I'm not Twighlight I'm your master" her dick expanded and stretched Dash's sides, the dark magic sprayed inside her. Pure felt Rainbow Dash's athletics power enter her. Her long hair added a rainbow tent to it and her dick grew even more._

_"Your bodies to cute for me but you can be my sexy little slave for now" Pure demanded "you'll call me your mistress for now on." The dark magic gave her a gift she grew a dick of her own. She started playing with herself until Pure put on a padlock pantie over it. She wanted to touch it badly and started scratching at the lock. Pure grabbed her hand as a warning "If you unlock it you'll regret it." She threaten._

_Fluttershy angrily walked out the forest with twigs and a squirrel on her shoulder. "Why didn't I think of that she probably just flew away, last time I go to save her."_

_**Evil has never been more sexy keep a look out for the next chapter**  
_


End file.
